sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Fredrick Slagenger
]] Name: Fredrick Slagenger Gender: Male Age: 18 Hometown: Needham, MA Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Artitecture, Flash Crowds, Wheelchair sports, Appearance: Fredrick's height is 5'6 and his weight is 140 pounds. He sits in a wheelchair as he has been crippled from birth. He has two wheelchairs, one designed for the sports he plays with a sleeker and speedier design, coloured black and red with bike-like wheels and one a more traditional wheelchair, more comfortable but slower with larger wheels, which is the one he is currently in. He has short brown hair and thin brown eyebrows. He has green eyes. Fredrick has a large chin and a slightly squarish head. He wears a basball cap, tight tshirts with brandname logos on the front and blue jeans with white and red joggers. His legs are thin, but his arms are muscular and has a sixpack for a midsection. Biography: Bound to a life in a wheelchair thanks to a birth defect in his back, Fredrick often fought against the misconception that he was crippled, putting everything he had into fighting that stigma. His family, devote but misguided catholics, blamed themselves on their child's illness thinking that he was a punishment from God for their unbelief. This caused both his parents to resent him a little over the coming years. Fredrick spent much of his life angry at God, and at his family for putting him in this horrible predictament. He grew up bitter and introverted. He probably would've stayed like this if he hadn't met his inspiration, and as he considers it his "older sister" Sally, a girl a few years above him in school. She was a girl who had her arm amputated due to a rock-climbing accident. She was a bold, smiling girl that her presence and attitude drew him in to stepping out of his introvertedness and getting to know her. As they talked, Sally revealed her dream to him; her desire to represent America and go to the Special Olympics in swimming. Fredrick, impressed by her attitude, spent as much time as he could with her, stepping out of his shell quite a lot in the years they kept in contact while Sally was still at school. When she left, Fredrich decided that he too would not let anything stop him, taking up wheelchair basketball. He loved the sport, and turned out to be rather good at it, but not good enough to really compete at the high professional level. Regardless he enjoyd it for the fitness level as well, taking up weights for his upper body to keep it strong. Being successful at the sport was enough to give him another boldness push; he decided to take life more seriously and shoot for every oppotunity he could, at times even getting a little reckless in his attitude. This boldness has pushed him into doing events called flash crowds, where a large group of people who assemble suddenly in a public place, perform an unusual and pointless act for a brief time, then quickly disperse. He is called up for the job often, as people there see him and his circumstances as an unique asset, something he is secretly appreciative of. Over these changes, Fredrick's parents have become more accepting of him now that he has made positive steps in his life. However, this has only been a recent thing; the old wounds are yet to be fully healed. At school, Fredrick had social challenges, as he lives such a different life to most. He only became friends with the kids more understanding then others. He would fly into a rage if anyone looked down on him because of his disability. Schooling also opened up another area for him; the ability to be creative. Not able to lash out physically, he expressed these emotions into his paintings, some were happy and light, many were dark and black but all expressed what he felt and were quite good also. Though not good at English, he took an aptitude to mathermatics and physics and has started seeing for himself a future as an architect, combining his creativity with his other skills. Advantages: Being smart in mathermatics and physics, Fredrick's mind is more suited to patterns and logic. Thus he is able to make a solid plan should the oppotunity arise. He's stubborn as an ox through his time of struggling. Kendrick could lull people into a false sense of security if they underestimate him; he is not defenseless and is very strong in his upper body area. Disadvantages: Regardless of his upper body strenght, he still uses his arms to push his chair, which gives him low endurance over a long period of time. Without being able to walk on his own, he will have a very hard time if he is seperated from his chair. He is liable to fly into a rage if provoked and will not be thinking straight if this occurs. --- Power: Rubber Flesh ''' '''Conclusion: Rubber Legs developed rubber flesh. I don't care what he says, Subject C14 is going to ruin our results. The above biography is as written by Danetrix. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Stayed in a Danger Zone. Allies: Simon Matthews, Judith Vibert Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Frederick awoke in the black forest, having fallen out of his wheelchair. He examined the contents of his bag, and was distressed at his prospects for defending himself with his knife. Attempting to fire his gun, Frederick was unprepared for the recoil, and knocked himself out of his chair. The sound attracted other students in the area, namely Simon Matthews and Judith Vibert. Simon and Frederick talked for a time, hoping to form an alliance and discussing the potential for defending themselves against Judith, whose intentions they did not know at the time. Soon, however, the three had formed a loose alliance and decided to find a way off the island. They resolved to head to the radio tower, however, Frederick fell behind, having caught his wheelchair on a tree branch. Judith returned for him, but the two became lost in the forest. Night fell, and, at midnight, their location was announced a dangerzone. They attempted to quickly escape, but were unable to orient themselves in time. Frederick told Judith to run ahead when they came to a ridge he could not pass, and she went to scout, but, upon returning, reported that there was nothing ahead but more trees. With the buzzing in their bodies escalating, they waited in terror for the end. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''C14 did a wonderful job of proving that mutation isn't everything. Though blessed with one of the most powerful abilities we saw in this run, he was still overcome by his own preexisting disability. It's almost too bad; it would have been interesting to have seen the method in which he approached an escape attempt, though I have no doubt he would have ultimately failed. '''Memorable Quotes: “This is meant for my self-defence? Yeah, I’m sure I’ll be able to stop someone running at me with this quite easily, right? Stupid scientists.” - Frederick discusses his assigned knife “Hey, science guys, you want to give me a gift? Then give me some god-damn legs, you selfish bastards.” - Frederick was not particularly grateful for his power "They don't give a damn about us. Do they really expect us to believe that, after all but one of us are left, that person will be able to walk free? It is more likely they'd just finish that person off and wipe their hands, to avoid anyone getting word out about what they're doing now that they have their O SO precious lab results. Screw all of that! I'm not buying it." - Frederick's rationale for resistance Other/Trivia *Frederick was rolled in the second set of rolls. Due to Danetrix's disappearance, he was eventually inactive killed. *Frederick and Judy were the first characters to get caught in a danger zone. By the end of Evo, a fifth of the cast would have met the same fate. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Fred, in chronological order. *This forest looks weird Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Fredrick Slagenger. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Frederick was one of my early favorites, and it's a darn shame Dane disappeared. I really would have liked to see him go somewhere, and I feel like, had he been active at the time, he'd have had no trouble catching a hero. - MurderWeasel *I liked Fredrick. He had a distinct personality and I liked how dead-set on escape he was rather than the aim of being the last survivor. -bacon Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution